


Full Moon

by Nox_Xon



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Consent is Sexy, F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox_Xon/pseuds/Nox_Xon
Summary: Set in a Modern AU, after coming home from classes and archery practice, Ashe spends some quality time with her girlfriend. Except, her girlfriend is a needy and touchy vampire!Happy Halloween 2020!
Relationships: Ashe/Katarina Du Couteau
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Full Moon

"Baby," Katarina purred. Her hands dipped onto the soft, milky skin of Ashe's midriff. Toned and taut, Katarina brushed a finger against each dip and groove. "I'm hungry." 

Ashe raised an eyebrow. 

"Do you remember what happened last time I let you feed from me?" Ashe said. 

She stilled as Katarina swiped her tongue across her neck. That warm brush of air was enough to make parts of the woman tingle in ways she totally didn't wish she didn't. Plus it was oh, so hard to deny Kat when she was like this. 

"I won't take as much this time, I promise." 

"Kat no." Said woman pouted. 

"Kat yes." 

The two ended up staring at each before a smirk curved on Katarina's lips. Ashe made a quick move, hand lacing underneath Katarina's arms but to no avail. Those lips pressed a particular spot right underneath Ashe's jaw and the woman squirmed as Katarina littered soft-lived kisses on her throat. 

"Kat-Katarina…" 

Said woman pulled away. Ashe watched the usual emerald tint of Katarina's eyes swirled into something along the lines of a sinister red. Dark, hungry. A tongue brushed against those red lips and as she purred, fangs flashed in the dull light of the TV. 

"Please," Katarina said, breath hot against Ashe's lips. "Feed me." 

How could she say no? 

Ashe leaned forward, a hand reaching up to cup at the other woman's cheek. In this state Katarina was more open, more vulnerable than the front she put on in front of others. It was a nice change of pace and if she could be personally honest, Ashe felt a surge of pride that she was the only one to see this side of Katarina. 

Their lips touched, if only for a second before Ashe deepened the lip lock, her mouth peeking open. Katarina brushed her fangs against Ashe's bottom lip, tugging at the skin and she moaned into the lip lock. Surprisingly, it didn't draw blood. However Ashe winced as the sharp protrusion teased at her bottom lip. 

"More." Katarina breathed. 

Ashe let out a short 'oomph' as her back collided with the seat cushions and Katarina stalked forwards, straddling her human companion. Her hands once again retreated to the built figure of Ashe's abs and as they slid up further, her blue tank top coiled up to reveal more flushed skin. 

"Ashe? You doing okay?" Katarina said, rubbing slow circles. 

Ashe wanted to cry out for more, she wanted to writhe and beg. She couldn't put a name on the strange emotion that coiled inside her. But she'd be lying if she said it wasn't the most pleasurable confusion she had ever felt. Ashe nodded.

"I'm going to need you to give me a yes or no baby. Can I…" Katarina trailed off.

"Just... a little." 

The seat springs in the couch beneath them squeaked as Katarina shifted. She wrapped her arms around Ashe's waist and pulled the woman into a gentle hug. "Thank you." Katarina purred. 

The only thing Ashe could do in response was thread a hand through Katarina's hair. She knew if she opened her mouth something uncharacteristic would escape her lips. Oh the way Katarina made her feel…

"I'm going to be gentle, okay? Let me know if anything hurts." 

Katarina pressed a kiss underneath Ashe's chin, hand coming up to thumb at her cheek. There was a stripe of warm, wet heat, tracing up her collar and onto her throat. Ashe didn't want to imagine it. She didn't want to imagine her girlfriend licking the length of her throat like a fleshy lollipop. Said woman shivered as Katarina pressed a firm kiss underneath her jaw. 

There was a pinch, two incisions burning through flesh. Ashe balled up her fists, gritted her teeth at the penetration and Katarina grabbed at one of her hands. 

It was quick, the tinge of pain, Katarina's lips on her neck. Ashe unclenched her fists and Katarina took the chance to lace their fingers together.

"I love you," Katarina breathed. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too," Ashe murmured. Katarina leaned up to kiss Ashe on the lips and she flinched at the metallic taste of her own blood. "Do you need anymore?"

Katarina shook her head. 

"That should be enough for now." Her voice shrank into a half-drunken whisper. "Can we cuddle?" 

Ashe wrapped her arms around Katarina, resting her head on top of Katarina's messy mop of red hair. Katarina purred, moaned? Ashe was unsure what type of sound the other made. All she could say was that it was too adorable. 

"You smell good," Katarina said. Her face was seated comfortably between Ashe's breasts. She laughed as the other lifted her lidded gaze up to glance at Ashe. 

"Go to sleep Kat. You look like you're about to pass out." 

"I am," Katarina mumbled. "Love you Ashe." 

A deep red glossed over Ashe's cheeks. "Love you too Kat." 

Said woman mumbled a slurred mix underneath her breath, smile curving on her lips. Before Ashe even got the chance to say anything else Katarina was conked out on her chest, her mouth slightly agape and soft snores pulling from her lips. 

'I swear, I'm the luckiest woman in the world.' 

Ashe pressed a quick kiss against Katarina's forehead before closing her eyes. The rhythmic pattern of Katarina's chest rising and falling as well as those soft snores lulled Ashe to sleep, a warm, content smile stuck on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my bullshit with Vampire AUs this time with my current obsession LoL!  
> Tbh, I'mma try to post more on here but just in case I dip for another year, Happy Halloween y'all!  
> (Also... Spicy Part 2 coming soon? ;p)


End file.
